Un San Valentín no tan esperado
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome se esfuerza por hacerle unos chocolates para el día de San Valentín a Inuyasha, pero su sorpresa se ve arruinada por él mismo. Disgustada y decepcionada se encontrará con alguien que podría apreciar mejor sus gestos. One shot dedicado al mes especial del amor [Terminado]


Sé que muchas me deben de querer matar ¿Por qué subo esto y no continuo "oscuro secreto"? Lo siento, a a veces así es la inspiración, por motivo del mes (y del día de ayer) me salió este one shot, espero que a alguna le agrade, no lleva tan lemon, es más como sweet, quería subirlo ayer, pero ya no pude, cosas del estómago... En fin. Disfrútenlo y espero regresar pronto con "oscuro secreto".

* * *

_**Un San Valentín no tan esperado**_

No había dormido casi nada el día antes a San Valentín, su casa estaba hecha un desastre pero con ayuda de Eri, Ayumi y Yuka ya lucía resplandeciente.

—_¿Le darás el chocolate a tu novio el rebelde? —le había preguntado en más de una ocasión Eri completamente emocionada. _

—_¡Que no es mi novio! —respondía cada vez sonrojada hasta las orejas, aunque eso no la había detenido de hacer inclusive una torta de chocolate. _

Sin embargo para Kagome, casi nunca salían las cosas como las planeaba. Antes que sus amigas se fueran Inuyasha se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, bajaba por la escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, pero al ver que no estaba sola decidía regresar al cuarto para esperarla, con lo que él no contaba era que la cama sería tan cómoda que dormiría en ella toda la noche.

Al momento en que sus amigas se iban de la casa a las 5 am, ella subía encontrándose con el regalo; primero una inmensa furia la abarcó ¿Cómo podía estar durmiendo en su habitación? ¿Y si alguien lo veía? Pero luego al ver su cara angelical su enojo era sustituido por una inmensa tristeza al escuchar como entre sueños él susurraba "no te vayas Kikyo".

—_Tienes que regresar ahora Kagome —le había exigido Inuyasha. _

—_¡Qué no! _

—_Necesito que vayas, si no lo haces no podremos saber si solo perderemos el tiempo con esa bestia —le daba rabia que sólo le pidiera que regresara a la época antigua solo porque era la única que podía detectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, ni siquiera era porque quería que ella estuviera a su lado. _

—_Iré después de clases. _

—_¡Eso no es importante! —le había gritado frustrado mientras ella se enojaba más—. Solo piensas en ti niña egoísta y caprichosa —y aquello había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso. _

—_Inuyasha... ¡ABAJO! —le gritaba haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo—. ¡Vete de aquí! Y no me importa si desperdicias tu "valioso" tiempo —dándole la espalda para que no viera sus lágrimas había logrado escapar al baño. _

—Hermana ¿Le darás chocolates al amigo con orejas de perro? —Souta junto a su familia desayunaba mientras ella guardaba todas sus cosas en su inmensa mochila.

—Esto chocolates son para mi amiga Sango, ya que no puede venir a esta época y es imposible hacerlos en la otra me pidió que los hiciera por ella —respondía enojada.

—Vaya, mi hermana sí que da miedo —susurró al oído de su abuelo.

—Es la adolescencia Souta —respondió su abuelo también con un pequeño susurro.

—¡Pues disculpen que todavía sea una! —gritó sumamente molesta recordando su pelea con Inuyasha. Los dos hombres de la casa se erizaron desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza por el mal genio de la pelinegra levantándose de un solo golpe para colocar sus platos en el trastero y salir huyendo antes que fueran a ser asesinados por ella. Su madre sonrió.

Se levantó de su asiento haciendo la misma acción que los otros dos de manera tranquila y calmada. Tomó una cajita y colocó adentro los chocolates que Kagome y sus amigas habían estado haciendo durante toda la noche y la madrugada y que ahora ella solo contemplaba.

—Estoy segura que el chocolate le gustará, además siempre los has hecho muy ricos hija —Naomi Higurashi con su voz maternal y una sincera sonrisa le entregó la caja con el contenido sonriéndole.

—Gracias mamá —sonrió ella también abrazando a su madre, sus brazos eran lo mejor para apaciguar cualquier llama que había dentro de ella.

Le regaló unos chocolates a su hermano y otros a su abuelo pidiéndoles disculpas por su comportamiento y luego atravesó el pozo. Caminó hasta la aldea en donde todos empezaban a prepararse para el viaje.

—Tengo lo que me pediste en la mochila Sango, pero ¿Crees que regresaremos antes que el día termine?

—Inuyasha dice que la aldea en donde el monstro aparece, queda a menos de mediodía así que con suerte estaremos regresando antes del atardecer.

—¿Qué murmuran señoritas? —se acercó al monje curioso para preguntarle a los dos mujeres que no paraban de susurrar, no sin antes tocar las bien apetecibles posaderas de su amada.

Sango abrió los ojos de manera descomunal sintiendo toda clase de cosquilleos por el cuerpo, una parte de ella quería que esas caricias continuaran hasta más allá, pero su sentido pudoroso le gritaba porque tomaran su boomerang y le destruyera la cresta a ese monje pervertido que se tomaba demasiadas atribuciones, y así lo hizo.

Después de mediodía y justo como Sango predecía antes del atardecer regresaban a la aldea con un nuevo fragmento, la pelea no había sido en vano. Fue a su mochila y le entregó los chocolates a Sango, sacó varios pequeños y los "especiales" se los colocó en la bolsa izquierda y los normales en la derecha. Contempló dos cajas, una en la que su madre le había colocado sus chocolates y otra en donde iba una pequeña torta para compartir con todos. Agarró la segunda y se la entregó a la anciana Kaede, para la hora de la cena con un buen té la comerían en grupo.

Salió de la cabaña para ir a admirar el ocaso, Shippou la acompañaba subido en su hombro. Le había dado chocolates por ser el día de la amistad y durante su travesía le contaba cómo se celebraba ese día en su propia época, él estaba encantado.

Al regresar su corazón se paralizó, su mochila estaba abierta. Buscó desesperadamente la otra caja y se la encontró vacía ¡¿Qué había sucedido?! Inuyasha estaba de espaldas.

—Inuyasha ¿Sabes si alguien sacó algo de mi mochila?

—¿Quién querría revisar esa cosa Kagome? —respondió con fastidio sin verla.

—Pero... —estaba a punto de llorar— Tenía algo importante...

—Oye perro —interrumpió el pequeño acercándose a Inuyasha— ¿Qué tienes en la boca? —al momento en que Shippou lo volteaba Kagome lo podía observar bien, tenía manchas de chocolate en las comisuras de la boca.

—Inu...Yasha... —susurró al punto de las lágrimas con una inmensa rabia.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Esos chocolates... Eran... Eran...

—¿Qué? ¿No me digas que se los pensabas dar a alguien? Habían unos que sabían horrible, inclusive tuve que limpiar mi lengua después de comérmelos, además eran demasiado dulces yo creo que... —su monólogo era interrumpido al sentir como se mareaba al punto de caer de espaldas completamente dormido.

—¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha se murió! —gritó el pequeño zorro despavorido corriendo de un lado a otro.

—No Shippou no te preocupes —lo abrazó para tranquilizar al pequeño zorro a pesar que las llamas de enojo continuaban en su interior—. Solo está dormido, espero que cuando despierte lo haga con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Dejó al hanyou al cuidado del pequeño Shippou. Aquella noche no quería estar al lado de nadie, mucho menos de él. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a un arroyo. La noche ya había caído y la luna se reflejaba en el agua que corría. Tomó un poco echándosela en el rostro, era fresca.

—Sr. Jaken, venga —la voz familiar de una pequeña niña la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos.

—Niña malcriada ¿Por qué yo el gran Jaken tengo que cuidarte?

—Sr. Jaken, aquí está el arroyo —ambos se detuvieron al ver a la sacerdotisa que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Kagome! Hola —la saludó abrazándola mientras la mayor se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

—Hola Rin ¿Qué andas haciendo?

—Tenía sed y andábamos buscando un arroyo para poder tomar agua, gracias al Sr. Jaken lo hemos encontrado ¡Es usted genial Sr. Jaken! —lo alabó haciendo que el pequeño sirviente de Sesshoumaru hinchara el pecho de orgullo, aunque en la realidad él no había hecho nada más que seguir a la pequeña que deambulaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Para que veas Rin! Yo puedo hacer de todo, incluso hasta las tareas más pequeñas y absurdas —Rin ya no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado entretenida tomando de la fresca corriente—. Niña malcriada —susurró con fastidio. Kagome sonrió.

—¿Quieres un chocolate Rin? —le preguntó sacándose uno sin percatarse que eran los de la bolsa izquierda.

—¿Qué es eso Kagome? —y ella recordó que esas cosas no existían en la época antigua, sonrió.

—Es algo dulce que estoy segura te gustará —Rin vio como Kagome sacaba una bolita café de un papel gris resplandeciente.

—¿Es algo como un dango? —la pelinegra sonrío.

—No, es algo muy diferente, pero de donde yo vengo a todos los niños les gusta —Rin lo tomó con efusividad, pero antes que poderlo saborear Jaken se lo quitaba.

—Pero Sr. Jaken...

—¡Detente Rin! —exclamó oliendo la pequeña bola café, si algo le llegaba a pasar a la pequeña su amo lo destrozaría, así que primero lo comería él para saber si no era alguna clase de veneno ¡Sí! Arriesgaría su vida y todo por su amo, el Sr. Sesshoumaru—. No debes de comer lo que te da una sacerdotisa, podría purificar tu corazón y dejar de existir.

—Pero yo no soy un demonio Sr. Jaken —_además,_ _el_ _corazón de Rin está lo suficientemente puro, _pensó Kagome.

—¡No importa niña imprudente! ¡Yo, el Gran Jaken pondré en riesgo mi vida para probar esta cosa extraña y que nada te pase! —y sin decir más se introdujo de un solo golpe el pequeño objeto redondo cerrando sus ojos mientras imploraba que ese día no fuese el último en haber visto a su amo.

De pronto los sabores dulces y exquisitos del objeto se colaron por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba comprobar que no fuese una trampa.

—¿Tienes otros, verdad humana? —Kagome sonrió asintiendo mientras le entregaba otros dos más. Jaken se los tragó de un solo golpe volviéndolos a morder.

—¿Cómo están Sr. Jaken? ¿Saben bien? —preguntó impaciente la pequeña. Jaken conservó su seriedad y de pronto soltó un gritó de felicidad mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—Oshe Rin —se acercó a ella abrazándola y hablando de manera chistosa—. Esthsas coshas no shon para niños, así que HUMANA, dame mshás —exigió abriendo su larga y puntiaguda boca como si fuese un bebé, Kagome comprendió en ese momento que los chocolates que le daba a Jaken era los especiales que Yuka había hecho para su novio con un toque de ron y de los cuales ella también había hecho un poco para poderle regalar a su abuelo y al monje Miroku.

—Creo que ya es suficiente para ti Jaken —le dijo sonriente colocándole solo uno más. Jaken sonrió y luego cayó de espaldas en el suave pasto mientras Kagome se reía, al parecer los demonios y los hanyous no tenían resistencia al alcohol.

—Lo mejor es que te quedes con él Rin, mientras tanto disfruta de estos —le entregó unos chocolates que no tenían nada raro y ella los empezó a degustar olvidándose por completo de su pequeño guardián.

—¡Gracias Kagome! ¡Están deliciosos! —sonrió la pequeña despidiéndose de ella agitando sus brazos al momento en que la sacerdotisa se retiraba del lugar.

Eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que le apreciara su cocina, con Inuyasha siempre era: "esto está salado" "está muy picante" "eres mala cocinera", y a pesar de sus reclamos siempre se lo comía todo. Se entristeció al recordarlo, al punto que no pudo sentir el momento en que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella mientras las garras amenazaban con cortar su garganta.

—¿Qué les ha dado a Jaken, mujer?

—¡Sesshoumaru! —gritó soltando los 10 chocolates que quedaban.

—Habla —ordenó con esa voz que hacía temblar a cualquiera.

—S-solo... Han sido... Unos dulces... —respondió con temor.

—¿Veneno?

—N-no... —intento mover su cabeza pero le fue imposible, si lo hacía Sesshoumaru le atravesaría sus garras envenenadas—. Son... Son esos... Que están en el... Suelo...

Sesshoumaru observó con precaución las cosas redondas envueltas en aquel extraño papel resplandeciente. Intentó olerlo a esa distancia sin moverse, pero solo notó un dulce aroma como ella decía.

—Recógelos —ella lo hizo—. Saca uno —volvió a ordenar, lo malo para ella es que ahora estaban todos revueltos ¿Cuáles eran los que tenían licor? En ese momento maldijo a Yuka por querer hacerle a su novio chocolates rellenos con ron solo porque él era universitario. Aunque a decir verdad no contenían tanto alcohol como para embriagarse, así que sostendría la teoría que quizás para los hanyous y los demonios el alcohol era algo que no podían soportar.

Con manos temblorosas escogió uno y se lo enseñó.

—Cómelo —Kagome aceptó la orden y degustó por primera vez en ese día su obra de arte. Se llevó la mano a la boca intentando detener el gemido que saldría de ella ¡Estaban deliciosos! Parecían chocolates hechos por algún profesional, suplicó mentalmente que le exigiera de nuevo la acción, pero él notó el gesto de satisfacción ¿Por qué entonces ahora su fiel sirviente yacía dormido?

Le arrebató uno y se lo comió. Jamás en toda su vida probaba algo semejante, pero al momento en que pasaban por su garganta un sabor bastante peculiar atravesó su garganta, pero no lo importó. Le arrebató otro y otro hasta que llegó al último.

—Otro —exigió mientras ella se rebuscó en sus bolsillos a pesar que sabía que no encontraría nada.

—L-lo siento... Esos eran los últimos —se enfureció, por alguna razón se sentía caliente desde adentro y con una total insatisfacción, quizás ese era el poder especial de aquellos dulces, tener un deseo que nunca antes hubiese tenido.

Y de pronto olfateó a la sacerdotisa para estar seguro, pudiendo encontrar una parte de ella que contenía el mismo olor. La besó. Succionó su lengua con desesperación sintiendo el mismo sabor, Kagome estaba sorprendida ¿Por qué la besaría? Pero lo hacía tan bien que era imposible detenerlo.

Finalmente se separaba de ella, Kagome pudo ver cómo él tenía sus mejillas encendidas ¿Se habría embriagado? Si no mal recordaba, de los 10 chocolates que le quedaban 6 eran con ron, ella había probado 1 sin nada y otro con alcohol, último que había robado de la vista de Sesshoumaru en el momento en que él inconscientemente cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el sabor.

Sin decir nada, la tomó de la mano exigiendo con sus acciones que debía de ir con él. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que opacaba sus propios pensamientos haciéndosele difícil contradecirlo. Llegaron a un pequeño claro alumbrado por la luz de luna y frente a un gran árbol él la arrinconó volviéndola a besar.

En esta ocasión los gemidos de Kagome salieron sin previo aviso. Sesshoumaru besaba tan bien que era imposible de creer. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba con tanta desesperación y urgencia, era la primera vez que sentía ese deseo incontrolable de continuar sin tener remordimiento alguno, era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba así haciéndola excitar, _esa _sería su primera vez.

Se separaron jadeando viéndose directamente a los ojos, quería hablar y decirle algo, necesitaba corroborarle que si él quería que continuaran lo haría sin detenerlo, pero sabía que Sesshoumaru no era exactamente alguien que hablara demasiado mientras que ella no paraba de hacerlo, la volvió a besar acariciando su espalda.

Las manos se sentían calientes a través de su ropa, ella le acariciaba el cabello, era diferente al de Inuyasha y de pronto se detuvo. Ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera haciendo esas cosas con su medio hermano y casi un desconocido para ella?

—Necesito de tu sabor, Kagome... —le susurró en el oído y ella sucumbió.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mientras él no dejaba de besarla por cada camino que ella descubría, parecía que con cada beso él la adoraba diciéndole que la deseaba y que era imposible detenerse. Llegó a sus senos, Kagome intentó pasar sus brazos por ellos cubriéndoles, estaba completamente avergonzada. Él se separó logrando que la luz de luna golpeara contra su cuerpo.

—No... Sesshoumaru... Por favor... —suplicó completamente roja y deseosa, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda.

—Exquisita —aseguró al momento de tomarla por la cintura y acostarla sobre su estola.

Saboreó sus senos, se detuvo al succionar con cuidado sus duros pezones mientras sus manos recorrían su perfecta figura. Pasó por su monte de Venus llegando hasta su sexo para lamerlo mientras Kagome gemía tapando sus ojos con sus brazos, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz ni tan deseada, Sesshoumaru no dudaba en cada una de sus acciones.

Estaba empapada y él se embriagaba con su dulce néctar que no dejaba de saborear, tenía razón, no solo eran los dulces que probaba, si no que era todo el cuerpo de ella, ese sabor tan peculiar era el que ella había depositado con sus manos y era el que lo había envuelto en un hechizo del cual no quería salir.

La levantó mientras él se sentaba a la base del árbol sosteniendo su espalda. Tomó su mano indicándole que se acercara y se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. Kagome tembló en ese momento, su miembro estaba duro y erecto apuntando hacia ella, era tan grande que le daba miedo que la poseyera.

—Nunca has hecho esto con nadie, así tu tendrás el control.

Aquello era inesperadamente lindo y romántico de su parte, con eso le aseguraba que se preocupaba por ella o por lo menos eso quería creer. Se colocó justo como él le decía, su respiración estaba alocada. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la cintura para luego besarla y al momento en que ella se perdía en el deseo de su gusto él la ayudaba a introducirse en su interior.

—¡Oh Dios! —gimió cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como él se enterraba, el dolor era intenso, pero él intentaba opacarlo con sus besos.

—Eres valiente para ser una humana —la felicitó y un momento en que las nubes descubrían nuevamente a la luna veía como una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro, Sesshoumaru era sumamente hermoso, el corazón de ella vibró tanto que inclusive le dolió.

El dolor había pasado, ahora solo sentía que su cuerpo entero podía quemarse, el tenerlo adentro era algo alucinante. Empezó a moverse con ayuda de él. Un suave vaivén fue sustituido al momento en que él tomaba el control moviendo sus caderas para introducirse rápidamente en ella. Kagome nunca pensó que hacer el amor podía ser algo tan terriblemente placentero.

Sesshoumaru succionó uno de sus senos mientras ella no paraba de gemir y a los pocos minutos ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo entre gemidos y besos ¿Quién hubiese pensado que él sería tan amable y completamente seductor? Era una locura.

Pero ese pensamiento era reafirmado dos veces más cuando en diferentes posiciones la tomaba y la volvía a hacer su mujer. No necesitaban de muchas palabras, lo que él le decía con su mirada era más que suficiente para saber que le gustaba y que la adoraba.

Cuando el alba despuntaba en la mañana impactando en sus ojos se encontró con que él yacía despierto admirándola y acariciando su cabello.

—Si haces esto mismo como el idiota de Inuyasha no dudaré en matarte —ella sonrió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Si ésta es tu manera de decirme que si quiero ser solo tuya, pues déjame decirte Sesshoumaru que le pierdes el romanticismo a todo —él se enfureció pero no por sus palabras sino porque su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que el maldito traidor se saldría su pecho ¿Se habría enamorado de una humana? ¡Pero qué estupidez!—. Aunque imagino que lo que pasó ayer por la noche solo fue efecto del alcohol.

—¿Alcohol? —ella asintió.

—Los chocolates que comiste tenían alcohol adentro, quizás por eso algunos sabían diferentes —él no parecía entender—. Bueno... Eso fue lo que sucedió con Jaken, al parecer ustedes no pueden resistirlo.

—He probado el sake de los humanos y solo un debilucho se quedaría dormido por esa tontería.

—Entonces ¿No fue por eso que me hiciste tuya? —él se levantó, Kagome pudo admirar bajo la luz del sol de la mañana que empezaba a despuntar la belleza el atractivo cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

—Nunca te haría mi mujer por eso —le agarró el mentón dándole un pequeño beso—. Tu olor y tu sabor son diferentes que el de cualquier otra mujer.

Kagome sintió que algo vibró en su interior. Se levantó junto a él aferrándose a su cuello para besarlo, quería decirle "también te quiero Sesshoumaru" pero sabía que era demasiado. Quizás con el tiempo y con mucha paciencia él se acostumbraría a las cursilerías de los humanos, pero no probaría ese día, porque era tan perfecto que no deseaba estropearlo.

La acompañó hasta la aldea mientras se despedían con otro beso. Estaba segura que Inuyasha podría detectar el olor de Sesshoumaru en todo su cuerpo, pero por una vez en la vida no se disculparía con él, sentía algo especial por aquel demonio y no quería justificarse ante nadie.

Antes de despedirse él le aseguraba una cosa "los demonios somos diferentes a los humanos, una vez nuestros sentimientos son entregados, éstos son para siempre", era imposible no aferrarse a él diciéndole que lo amaba y que sería que en realidad fuese para siempre.

Dentro de poco empezarían una nueva vida de la cual ni ella misma estaba consciente, pero que estaba segura deseaba vivirla con aquel demonio que le robaba su corazón en una noche de San Valentín.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
No es la gran cosa, pero se los dejo con mucho cariño por el día de la amistad!  
¡Se les quiere un montón!


End file.
